Photogenic
by DimiGex
Summary: Halloween party prompt fill. In which Gai dresses as Kakahi and gets all the girls while Genma sulks (but not for too long). Genma/Kakashi pairing implied


**Rating:** T

 **Words:** 2700

 **Pairing:** Genma/Kakashi

 **Warning:** Mild language, Genma warning, implied adult situations

 **Author's Note:** This is a prompt fill for Sumigakure's Halloween Event on tumblr. Prompt 10: Halloween Party. It's not what I planned at all but Genma and Sukea stole the show, so sorry not sorry? Read, review, request, etc. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"You _can not_ go as a ninja," Genma grumbled. "The whole point of Halloween is be someone different."

"I'm not just going as any ninja," Gai said dramatically, spinning in a circle to present his former teammate with a characteristic thumbs up. "I'm a copy of the Copy Ninja."

For once, Gai had forgone his green jumpsuit in favor of the standard issue jonin blues and green flak vest. The leg weights or leg warmers, Genma was never quite sure which, were missing as well. A matching blue headband slanted over Gai's left eye while his face hid behind a half mask. Somehow, the jonin had managed to frost his dark hair to silver, and copious amounts of hairspray held it upright. In poor lighting, and with enough alcohol, he might possibly pass for Kakashi. At least, until he opened his mouth.

While Genma had opted for a more tradition costume, he'd gone overboard as usual. Anko had showed him a contouring trick that paled his skin, made his cheekbones more prominent, and drew attention to his hazel eyes. While, make-up wasn't normally his thing, Genma decided Halloween could be an exception. Both iconic bandana and senbon were missing, which almost never happened, and Genma's brown hair had been slicked back from his face.

The tokujo toyed with the buttons of his shirt, undoing two, then redoing the lowest. The white fabric hugged his muscles, and the open collar provided a peek at the black choker around his throat. His black pants were tight enough that Genma practically had to shimmy into them, and he wasn't entirely sure that he could get them back off. But if the night went the way he was planning, that wouldn't be his problem anyway.

"Kakashi is going to flip when he sees you," Genma said as he pulled on a deep crimson vest, then a high collared cape. He'd selected one that was short enough to show off his most valuable asset. There would be no point in tight pants if he hid behind a cape. Pearly fangs peeked through Genma's wine colored lips, and he clicked them together, grinning. These were almost as good as senbon.

Gai paused in the middle of one-legged squats when Genma's words finally sank home. "You think my eternal rival will challenge me to a contest of flips? We haven't done that one yet."

Genma shook his head, not bothering to explain the idiom to the other man. "We're already late, let's just go."

* * *

Music reached Genma's ears long before he found the place the Halloween Party was supposed to be held. Since it had taken him longer to get ready than he'd planned, the room was already full of people. A civilian in an ANBU costume greeted Genma and Gai as soon as they stepped through the door. Genma could tell by the muscle tone of her bared arms that she wasn't shinobi, but the tightness of her shirt more than made up for that. Perhaps the most surprising thing about her, however, was that she flirted with Gai, rather than Genma. Her hand rested on his arm, and she trilled with laughter over something that Genma was ninety-five percent sure wasn't funny.

 _Oh Kami, she really believes it's Kakashi,_ Genma realized with a start. He wasn't about to try and explain the woman's mistake.

A cursory glance around the room revealed several familiar faces. The hulking mass of werewolf leaning against the wall next to a petite mummy had to be Asuma and Kurenai. Their bodies were far too close for friendship, no matter what they claimed. Anko stood by the drinks, skin green with makeup and red with fake wounds to make her look like a ghoul. At least, Genma thought they were fake; shinobi lead difficult lives, the scars might have been her own. Her outfit, some kind of wrappings that looked like cobwebs, managed to be more revealing than her normal attire.

Extracting Gai from the "ANBU" temporarily, Genma dragged him deeper into the room. As he navigated through the sea of disguised yet recognizable faces, he found himself looking for Kakashi. It wasn't that Genma had spent extra time getting ready because he thought Kakashi might be here. It definitely wasn't that Genma wanting the man to see him in something other than his uniform. He just wanted to see the Copy Nin's face-well his eye-when he saw Gai's costume. That was all.

Anko grinned at Genma as she handed him a red plastic cup of some sugar laced concoction that was supposed to pass for punch. Her eyes swept over the vampire from head to toe. "You're almost pretty enough to taste my blood instead of the other way around."

"Almost," Genma returned with a chuckle. Though he was rougher than average in the bedroom, he had never understood the woman's fascination with blood.

Gai huffed in annoyance as he looked at the cup in his hand. "How does my eternal rival manage to drink things?"

"Carefully," Genma responded absently. His attention was focused on two pretty women who were watching he and Gai from across the room. One was dressed in a skintight, black bodysuit with cat ears nestled in her raven hair, and the other wore a nurse's outfit like nothing he'd ever seen on a medical nin. If they instituted that uniform, Genma would have allowed himself be injured far more often. "Do you have a preference of the two?" He nodded his chin toward the women while sipping his drink.

Gai's visible eye moved to the women, then he seemed to realize what Genma was asking. "It's unfair to pick a favorite. Surely each flower has its own uniqueness."

To halt the laughter threatening to spill out, Genma drained his cup. Gai certainly didn't mean flowers in the sense Genma was thinking, but maybe after tonight, he would. The tokujo refilled his cup before leading his friend over to the women. When their eyes drifted past him to Gai, Genma felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Not again.

"You're the Copy Ninja aren't you?" Cat giggled as Nurse moved closer to Gai, touching his chest. Gai mumbled some kind of response that sounded vaguely Kakashi-like and the girls laughed again.

"You're so pretty you don't even need a costume, do you?" Nurse asked and Genma almost threw up in his mouth.

After ten minutes, he realized that neither woman knew he existed and excused himself to get another drink.

"Aw, are you feeling left out?" Anko purred, moving closer to Genma's side. "Look at Gai though," she nodded to where a third woman had joined his harem.

Genma snorted. "How can they really believe he's Kakashi?" He finished another glass of the fruity, fizzy nonsense Anko was serving.

After sipping her own drink, the woman shrugged. "Because Kakashi isn't here, and I doubt he would bother with dressing up if he were."

Anko rolled her eyes, and pointed out some of the better costumes. A painfully pretty "Madara" stood beside a geisha, chatting easily. Near one of the walls, an unfamiliar boy was dressed entirely in brown with his long hair dyed green. Flowers and branches had been worked through it. The best thing Genma could figure was that he was supposed to be a tree. A shock of silver-white hair caught Genma's attention, and temporarily stopped his heart, but it was only someone pretending to Tobirama, red marks and all.

"Who's that?" Genma nodded toward a stranger in jeans, a long grey jacket, and a blue scarf wrapped around his neck.

Anko shrugged. "Some kind of photographer, I think. He said something about capturing memories for future generation when he came to get a drink."

The pair watched the man move around the room, easily snapping pictures of couples and individuals. A few men and women paused and struck up a conversation with him, but he gracefully slid away from mos. Even the damn photographer, who hadn't bothered with a costume, was getting more attention than Genma.

"I want some consideration too. Dammit, I worked hard on this makeup," Genma sulked. Anko flashed an amused smiled, but wisely didn't say anything.

The later it got, the rowdier the party became. Kakashi-Gai had half a dozen women around him and the cute photographer was talking with Tree Boy, and it looked an awful lot like flirting to Genma. They stood nearly as close as Asuma and Kurenai has been earlier. Speaking of that, the werewolf and mummy were slumped together in a corner of the room, making out in clear view of everyone. _So much for secrets_ , Genma thought. In fact, several couples were doing the same thing around the room. That seemed a bad idea, but Genma couldn't remember why and was too busy pouting to bother with it anyway. The man who always had a lover on his arm didn't even have a prospective, and Kakashi still hadn't shown up.

For some reason, probably jealousy, Genma's hazel eyes kept being drawn back to the photographer. He'd moved away from Tree Boy and was leaning against the wall by himself now. Surprisingly, nobody moved in to exploit his time, though he'd hardly been alone all evening.

"Why don't you just go talk to him. If you stare any harder-" Anko's face scrunched up as she tried to figure out what she wanted to say, then she giggled.

Genma's mouth fell open, and he nearly lost his fangs in shock. Anko was capable of a wide range of sounds, from menacing laughter to the edge of insanity chuckle, but giggles weren't in her arsenal. "What's gotten into you?" He was terrified of the answer.

Anko stumbled two steps toward the table and refilled her glass. "I may have spiked the punch, just a little bit."

"How much is a little bit?" Genma glanced at the massive cauldron sized bowl they'd been filling their glasses from.

Anko giggled again, and Genma felt his stomach drop. "A bottle, or two. Maybe three. No more than four."

That would explain the behavior happening around the room from the frantic making out and the number of couples stumbling out together. The Madara and Tobirama he'd seen earlier were dancing in way that looked more suited to the bedroom than the dance floor. Genma's eyes widened as far as they would go when he found his former teammate. Gai and Cat girl were making out against a wall and there was far too much enthusiastic hand movements happening. Genma felt his stomach heave, but maybe that was the effects of the alcohol, he'd certainly drank too much.

Since he'd had enough of being alone with Anko and her poisonous drinks, Genma wandered off after throwing his cup away. The photographer stood alone still, surveying the scene around him with a calm demeanor. He probably hadn't drank as much as everyone else since he was working. As he walked toward the man, Genma put on his most endearing smile. "Do I know you?" That was terrible as far as pickup lines went, but Genma couldn't bring himself to care.

"Maybe, maybe not." Amusement filled the man's unfamiliar voice. In a rush of overconfidence that was typical of Genma, he pressed closer to the photographer. Close enough for the faint scent of cologne to make his head spin, and to feel the tight muscles in the man's forearm. "My name's Sukea, by the way. Can I help you?"

"Do you want to go home with me?" Somehow, the normally smooth lines that were life to Genma fled, and he said the first thing that popped into his mind.

The man laughed, and his dark eyes appraised Genma's body. While it was slightly uncomfortable, Genma wasn't intimidated. He hadn't been cursed with false modesty; he knew he looked good in his costume. "You're quite forward with someone you've just met. You haven't even offered me a drink yet."

"Anko spiked the punch," Genma confided a couple octaves louder than he meant to.

Sukea laughed. "I know, but I think I might need a drink before I let you take me home."

Genma frowned. Sukea was pretty enough to be tempting, and it didn't look like Kakashi was going to show up. _Why not_ , whispered the voice that got him in trouble far more often than it helped him. Genma didn't want all of his hard work on the costume and makeup to be for nothing, after all.

As they turned back toward the table and the drinks, Genma felt a hand ghost across his back then slide lower. Sukea leaned closer to whisper by his ear. "Do you have a pretty boyfriend I need to be worried about? Or girlfriend?"

"Would you be dissuaded if I said yes?" Genma turned back to the man and clicked his fangs together. They weren't as good as his senbon, but they were fun in a different way. Heat entered the man's eyes as he followed the movement with dark eyes.

"No," Sukea chuckled, and it almost sounded familiar. Before Genma could figure out why, the man snaked an arm around his waist and pulled Genma close, pressing their lips together.

Breathlessly, Genma returned the kiss and leaned into Sukea. The hard muscles of the man's chest met Genma's, and he groaned in surprise. Another vague thought formed in the back of his mind, something about the fact that this man must work out harder than most shinobi, but Sukea's skilled fingers caressing Genma's back chased the thought away.

"I thought you needed a drink," Genma breathed as they broke apart, his voice trembling slightly. He had been completely unprepared for the kiss, or for the electricity it sparked through his entire body.

"You kiss better than I thought you would," Sukea growled softly, desire obvious in his voice as he trapped Genma from moving too far away.

Genma chuckled. "Wait until I get you home and show you what else I can do."

Tugging his hand, Genma led the man from the room. _Kakashi doesn't know what he missed out on_ , Genma's thought as he and Sukea stumbled into his apartment a few minutes later.

* * *

The next morning, Genma woke to an empty bed and a pounding headache. Groaning, he tried to recall the previous night, but it came in disconnected snippets. He'd definitely brought Sukea back to his apartment. He vaguely recalled that his fangs had left the man whimpering for more. The pants had been as difficult to get off as Genma feared, but Sukea solved that problem with a kunai. Genma could still see the tatters of black fabric on the floor by the bed, along with the buttons where the man had been impatient to get Genma's shirt off.

There had been a moment, when they were wrapped around each other that Sukea whispered Genma's name and he felt a flicker of something inside his chest. There had been multiple times during the night that Genma thought he was figuring something out, but Sukea was a distraction of the best kind and the alcohol made it too difficult for him to remember. Instead, Genma tugged the blankets back around him and fell back to sleep.

* * *

It wouldn't be for another couple of years that Genma saw Sukea again. He, along with Kakashi's genin, were in trouble for trying to break into the records room. Standing guard outside the Hokage's office, he saw the man and felt the way that Sukea's eyes lingered on him.

The hazy memories fit themselves back together like perfect puzzle pieces. The laughter could have only been Kakashi's, the desperate caress as he whispered Genma's name now sounded familiar. How it had taken him this long to put two and two together, Genma had no idea. Dark eyes met his, and "Sukea" smiled. Against all odds, Genma blushed and held his silence.

When Genma went back to his apartment later that evening, there was a envelop shoved under the door. A single picture of Genma nestled inside. He was lying in bed, brown hair falling over his eyes, with the sheets tangled around his legs. Though he was obviously undressed beneath the blankets, the photo only exposed his back and arms. It had been captured with just enough light to soften Genma's features even more than the makeup had. Holding the photograph loosely, the man couldn't help but laugh. Apparently Kakashi was as good at photography as he was in bed.


End file.
